


Romance

by RittaPokie



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Funny, M/M, and Wade makes it gross, and a huge nerd, peter is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a prompt I filled on tumblr "turning the other off"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I filled on tumblr "turning the other off"

“There’s things in nature that hurt a lot of things just by being what they are, no moral or meaning to it.” Peter says, and wow that sounds not romantic, but he keeps going, “Like the Dead Sea. It’s so high in salt content-"

“I’m very salty, yeah.” Wade says, “I can tell this is gonna be sappy as fuck.” He runs his hands over Peter’s thighs bracket around his hips and splays his fingers. He could get used to a juxtaposition like that.

“Shut up. It has such a high salt content that nothing aquatic lives there-”

“You’re a giant nerd.” Wade snickers.

“Shut up.” Peter rocks his hips a bit until he has his lover’s attention again. “Because it will, well, it’ll die.”

“Romantic.” Wade says, breathless.

“But many types of birds build nests in it, above the water. And they’re safe there because nothing else wants to cross the sea to get to them. It’s a safe haven just by virtue of being dangerous. It contradicts itself, but it has no moral.” Peter says.

“Okay, I see how that’s sweet to your giant nerd brain.” Wade laughs. He pulls Peter down into a kiss. When they break he whispers, “You gonna lay your eggs in my see, baby.”

Peter actually gags. “Fuck no! Wade, why?” He shifts off Wade’s hips and buries his face in his pillow.

“That reaction was totally worth not having sex.”


End file.
